


Brotherly Love

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 June 2010 in response to <a href="http://lovelylytton.livejournal.com/profile">lovelylytton</a>'s prompt of <i>Fred Weasley: flying Ford Anglia and famicide. Ron is suddenly the most famous of the Weasleys; Fred does not approve</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLytton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLytton/gifts).



> Written on 23 June 2010 in response to [lovelylytton](http://lovelylytton.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Fred Weasley: flying Ford Anglia and famicide. Ron is suddenly the most famous of the Weasleys; Fred does not approve_.

Fred discovers Ron and Harry's adventure with the flying Ford Anglia the day after it happens—from the _Prophet_. George laughs it off, but Fred can't. Ron's just a Second Year; he has no business getting into so much trouble so early in the term—especially after what happened at the end of the last one—and he's lost the car! He's thinking about how unfair it is that he and George haven't received any praise for saving Harry while Ron's getting loads of it for almost having killed him when Amanda Henderson tells him how proud he must be of his "brave" baby brother.

"He's a bloody idiot, that's what he is!" 

"Oh, that's nice of you, turning famicide against your own brother," Amanda says, flouncing off.

Fred has to look up "famicide"—and when has speaking the truth ever been slander?—but afterwards, he nips down to the kitchens to ask the elves for help collecting a few furry friends.

"Put them in his bed. He likes them," he tells the elf. "Oh, and leave this note there, too."

~*~

"It's all right. We squashed them all, I think."

"You _think_?" Ron demands standing in the middle of the dorm room with his wand drawn. "Be sure!"

"Er, perhaps we ought to read that note?" Harry asks, pointing to the scrap of parchment on the bed.

Ron shakes his head. "I'm not going near it."

"Look," says Harry, flicking his wand and sending the note to Ron, "we can switch beds if it'll make you feel be—"

"That bastard!"

"Who? What does he say?"

"Fred, and we've," Ron says, looking around nervously, "we've got to stay out of trouble, or he says he'll charm me to _attract_ them."

"D'you think he could?"

Ron shakes his head vigorously.

"Right, so we'll just stay out of trouble then," Harry says firmly. "We've already been in enough to last the term."

Ron sleeps in the common room for a week before he stops feeling spiders crawling on him—and returns to the dorm only when Harry does switch beds with him.

~*~

Fred spends the next few weeks working out an arachnid-attracting charm—that is, until Amanda deigns to speak to him again.


End file.
